THE ELMER GANTRY OF 2008
by Jaxhawk I KNEW BILL AYERS WHEN I WAS EIGHT, YEAH RIGHT!! http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SQiUrdQKSsI/AAAAAAAAFeQ/pkog0h141SU/s1600-h/wethermen.jpg http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SQiUrX87ISI/AAAAAAAAFeI/Z88-k6RU-Aw/s1600-h/russtanks.jpg http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SQiUrN8RTiI/AAAAAAAAFeA/2AyPNoGDL_o/s1600-h/obbyinwis.jpg http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SQiUq498VxI/AAAAAAAAFd4/Jr4QCXX4WGA/s1600-h/rangel.jpg It is a Elmer Gantry year! Not unlike the hustler preacher played well by Burt Lancaster, Obama has acted and spoken as though his run for the Presidency has been "divinely" inspired. Obama has often mentioned that he has felt a "righteous wind at my back"! And unfortunately many followers and the MSM have acted as though he is Divine! But he is like the reverend Gantry, in that he twists the truth all too much. one of his most infamous lies is about his relationship with William Ayers and Bernadine Dorn, of the notorius Weathermen bombers. Obama claims he was only eight years old when the weathermen bombed the U.S. Capitol, but he served on the Annenberg funded Chicago group with Bill Ayers for for years as an adult lawyer. If that is not enough to make the connection. How about the 1993 party that Obama attended in California as reported but not published by the LA Times. "In April, L.A. Times reporter Peter Wallsten reported on a 2003 farewell party for Rashid Khalidi, a radical Palestinian Liberation Organization spokesman/adviser turned Ivy League professor. The anti-Israel Arab American Action Network sponsored the gala. In attendance: good neighbors Barack Obama and Weather Underground terrorist duo Bill Ayers and Bernardine Dohrn".source: Tony Blankley This quote brands Obama's claim that Ayers and Dorn are nothing to him but neighbors as a bald faced LIE! Since when do neighbors fly across the country to attend a party for an alleged terrorist? Is the type of association indicative of what we can expect in an Obama cabinet? A leftist who describes himself as a unrepentant bomber, who is a communist with a small "c"? One other thing to consider is the position that Obama has taken about foreign wars. He has stood against the Iraq war since he was in the Illinois Senate, and has said he would immediately withdraw our troops by executive order once he assumes the Presidency. But then he also said we should pursue Osama in Afghanistan. I take this to mean that he will expand the war in Afghanistan. A country that has rough mountainous terrain, and was the place where the Taliban defeated the once mighty Russian Army! If he was not lying about pursuit of Osama, he will need to follow the advice of Congressman Charles B. Rangel. Rangel has been lobbying for years to re-institute the DRAFT. Will the anti-war supporters of Obama find that he has lied to them also,and will we have a draft to balance as Rangel says the disparity of Caucasians troops in uniform to minorities? Something for all voters to think about other than the economy! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 30, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: ayers Opinions Category: comentary Opinions Category: dorn Opinions Category: lies Opinions Category: obama Opinions Category: opinions Opinions Category: weatherman Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.